The present invention relates to a composite type piezoelectric oscillation assembly, and more particularly relates to such a composite type piezoelectric oscillation assembly, particularly suitable for use in a piezoelectric loudspeaker or a piezoelectric microphone or the like device.
In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 748,616, which it is not intended hereby to admit as prior art to the present patent application except to the extent in any case required by applicable law, there is disclosed a piezoelectric oscillation device which is suitable for use in a piezoelectric loudspeaker or a piezoelectric microphone or the like device, and which incorporated a piezoelectric oscillation element as a portion thereof. According to this piezoelectric oscillation device, the piezoelectric oscillation element is bonded to a first oscillation plate which is greater in diameter than said piezoelectric oscillation element, and then a second oscillation plate is bonded to the first oscillation plate so as to define an acoustically enclosed space at least in front of or behind said piezoelectric oscillation element, whereby reproduced sound of a wide frequency range and high fidelity, i.e. highly crisp sound, can be obtained.